Dennis Nedry
Jurassic Park: The Game (posthumously) |portrayed = Wayne Knight |role = Computer Programmer |status = Deceased}} Dennis T. Nedry was a computer programmer at Jurassic Park. Due to his financial problems and low salary, he accepted an offer from Biosyn to smuggle dinosaur embryos off the island. His last name is an anagram of nerdy. In both the film and the novel, he is devoured by a Dilophosaurus. He didn't know a lot about dinosaurs. He was directly responsible for the events that happened in both the novel and film. He is the tertiary antagonist. Novel canon Dennis Nedry was from Cambridge, Massachusetts. He worked at Integrated Computer Systems. As Project Supervisor of the Jurassic Park Project, he was first told to "design a module for record keeping". Nedry was never told everything, and was always working in the dark. He had become very annoyed with InGen system; Hammond wanted things done that hadn't been included in his original contract, yet InGen demanded that it be done. Lawsuits were threatened, and letters were written to Nedry's other clients, and Nedry had no other choice but to give in to Hammond's demands. As the novel describes him:"He was fat and sloppy, eating a candy bar, and there was sticky chocolate on his fingers, and flecks of aluminum foil on his shirt." ''Later, after he successfully steals the embryos, he is killed by a Dilophosaur. Nedry's body is later found by Muldoon and Gennaro, with Muldoon remarking: ''"They blinded him, then ripped him down the middle. Not a nice way to go. Maybe there's justice in this world after all." His remains were presumed to be destroyed due to the napalm bombing by the Costa Rican Air Force. When Gennaro asked Muldoon what they do with his body, Muldoon just stated they had more important things to worry about. Film canon ''Jurassic Park'' ]] A corporate scientist from Biosyn, Lewis Dodgson, hired Dennis Nedry to steal embryos from Jurassic Park while on Isla Nublar, so that Biosyn could clone its own dinosaurs and catch up on InGen's 10 years of research. Dodgson met with Nedry in San Jose, Costa Rica to discuss the arrangement and give him the equipment to complete his task: a can of shaving cream with a secret compartment that could hold 15 species of dinosaurs. Using his skills, he engineered a series of computer errors to get him past security and to cover up his tracks. Unfortunately, he shut down all the electric fences in the process, except those keeping the Velociraptors inside their pen, throwing the park into chaos and causing the deaths of much of the Jurassic Park staff, ironically including himself. Due to a tropical storm, he got lost on his way to C-3028 ship at the docks and accidently crashed his gas-powered Jeep and while trying to sort the problem out, was confronted by one of the dinosaurs he had released: a young Dilophosaurus. He anxiously tried to get away from the seemingly harmless dinosaur, but it soon afterward revealed its true colors by getting angry and "frills" him. The Dilophosaurus vomits its poison on his chest, then his eyes. When he finally does get back in and locks the car, the Dilophosaurus sneaks up and surprises him. The Jeep then violently shakes back and forth continuously. He bangs, screams and yells as the Dilophosaurus starts devouring him alive. ''Jurassic Park: The Game'' After Nedry's death, a team was sent to Isla Nublar to retrieve the dinosaur embryos after he failed to deliver them to Dodgson. Nima Cruz was a member of this team. The team eventually discovered Nedry's dead body. The Dilophosaurus had devoured his body. The team then investigates where he lost the Barbasol can. After finding the can, the team is attacked by a group of Dilophosaurus, leaving only Nima alive. His body is left in the wrecked Jeep while Nima runs into the forest, after being bitten by a poisonous Troodon. Video games ''Jurassic Park: Trespasser'' Some of Dennis's background is revealed in Trespasser through Hammond's Memoirs. Hammond apparently found him in Cambridge, Massachusetts (which is also stated in the novel). His compensation for working in exile on Site B was computer time, and money. He apparently left a Medival Mace on Site B in the InGen Labs which Anne can use as a powerful Melee weapon. Several fictious films are mocked on posters in his office, such as "Invasion from Venus", or several "Kandar" ''films. Cameo *Nedry gives players advice in the [[Jurassic Park (SNES game)|''Jurassic Park SNES game]], though they are deliberate lies. *In Jurassic Park Interactive, the player's objective was to complete mini-games programmed by Nedry. *In Jurassic Park: The Game, Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick find Dennis Nedry's corpse still lying in the car. *He also appears in Mr. DNA's tour as someone who can "steal" the DNA from the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park: Paint and Activity Center. Toy lines Nedry received an action figure in the original Jurassic Park toyline. The figure does not resemble Nedry in the slightest, mainly due to the fact that the sculpter was asked to create the mold before the movie had even begun production and hence Nedry had not been actually cast. Gallery YouDidn'tSayTheMagicWord.gif|You didn't say the magic word! nedry in music vid.png|Nedry as he appeared in claymation shutting off the power Notes *In Jurassic Park: The Ride at Universal Studios Hollywood, you can see in one setting the shaving cream can that held the 15 dinosaur DNA embryos. *Nedry was going to be paid $1.5 million by Dodgson to steal the embryos, but according to Dr. Wu, the embryos were worth up to $10 million, $2 million at the very least. *Wayne Knight joked that he could appear in : "It was small dinosaur and a big meal." He was suggesting that his character would wear an eye patch and have one arm. External links * A free project emulates Nedry's desktop including the infamous error animation Jurassic Systems. Referencess Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:InGen employees Category:Biosyn employees